Love Captured
by Snape's Crazy Girl
Summary: Hermione is Captured by Death Eaters while hunting horcruxes and is given to Snape as his reward. HG/SS My first fanfic R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: its all the property of J.K. Rowling I don't own anything sadly

H.P.O.V.  
I've been running for what feels like hours, but in reality it has only been a few minutes. I got separated from both boys when the Death Eaters started chasing us. We were leaving The Forest of Dean and apparated into Fleet Forest when we set off the Death Eaters wards. Immediately, at least half a dozen Death Eaters formed a semicircle in front of us and at least four or five more scattered in the woods around us. We had just enough time to turn and begin running before they started chasing us, firing curses left and right.

I feel a stinging in my shoulder, but I keep running and fire a few hexes behind me. I can hear the Death Eaters gaining on me as I see the edge of the woods up ahead where Ron and Harry are in a field, but they are busy fighting their own group of Death Eaters and don't see me. I start running in their direction, but a Death Eater steps out in front of me, and before I can react there is a flash of light and everything goes dark.

I could hear quiet talking and the rustling of material near me. I tried to sit up, but I was restrained. Then all the talking and movement stopped and there was a dark chuckle that made me shiver.

"It seems that our guest has finally awoken! Why don't we let her bonds go Lucius?" hissed a cold, high voice.

"Of course My Lord," the elder Malfoy whispered.

All of a sudden I was once again able to move, and I felt hands behind my head undoing the blindfold. As the material fell from my face I swung my arm out and it connected with the elder Malfoy's face. He grunted in pain and then my entire body was on fire. It was pain I had never experienced before, and then, as quickly as it had happened, it was gone.

I could hear screaming beside me as I lay there, panting and spasming. I turned my head to find that Voldemort now had Lucius Malfoy under the Cruciatus Curse, causing him to writhe and scream on the floor beside me. Then it all stopped and Voldemort walked over to him.

"She is to be left unharmed until Severus gets here," Voldemort said in a soft, deadly whisper.

My heart began to beat wildly at the mention of Professor Snape's name. I had always respected him in our early years when the boys were accusing him of this crime and that. Then, in our Third year when Professor Snape threw himself between us and Lupin in his werewolf form, I started to realize how brave he really was. Then, in our fourth year I began to develop a crush on him. At the end of last year when he killed Albus Dumbledore, I had felt so betrayed that I had spent the entire day after Dumbledore's funeral locked in my room, crying.

There was a loud bang that startled me from my thoughts. I looked up and saw none other than Professor Snape stride in, his robes billowing behind him as always. He came to a halt in front of Voldemort and kneeled down.

"My Lord, I'm sorry for my late arrival. I had to deal with some of Potter's friends breaking into my office. They had some ludicrous plan of killing me in my sleep," Snape explained.

"Very well Severus, I shall not keep you from your duties as Headmaster long, but I have your reward for you. She is quite beautiful for a Mudblood Severus, I can see why you wanted her."

"Yes My Lord, I am most gracious for this. I have wanted to punish her for a long time for being such a thorn in my side, but I could not under Dumbledore's ever watchful eyes," Snape says, looking at me darkly.

"We must bind her to you though Severus, did you find the the ritual I told you to?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes, My Lord, it was in a book in Dumbledore's personal library," Snape answered.

"Let us begin then," Voldemort hissed with an evil grin on his face.

Voldemort and Snape both began to walk over to me. Snape aimed his wand at me and I was once again bound, only this time I was laying on a table that was rising out of the floor where I lay. My hands and feet were each tied to a corner and I was laying on my stomach. I felt hands at at the hem of my shirt and tried to move away but the bindings just tightened. "Please Professor," I cried, "don't do this to me."

He continued pushing my shirt up and as he did, he bent over and whispered, "I'm sorry."

He then pulled up my shirt completely exposing my back and layed his large warm and slightly calloused hands across my lower back. He began to mutter words which I couldn't quite make out, but they were obviously in another language. This went on for a few minutes. Then he whispered one last word and pointed his wand at me, and I screamed. It felt as if all my blood in my body had turned to lava and it was racing through my body at an impossible speed, then it was gone.

I felt a wand in my lower back and heard Snape say, "Meus in Sempiternum."

It felt like as though he were carving something into my back, but I was in too much pain to tell. I screamed until no sound came out. I had tears streaming down my face. I felt a hand on my chin and it turned my head until I was I was face to face with Professor Snape.

"Amor Aeternus," he said while looking into my eyes.

My body went cold and numb and my mind went blank as I drifted into unconsciousness

I'm looking for a beta reader for this story PM me for my email if your interested thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but one can hope.  
oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
S.P.O.V.  
As she became unconscious I turned to see Voldemort watching me.  
He stepped forward and said to me, "Good job my most loyal servant, you may take the girl and go back to hogwarts. I shall let you see what information you can get from her on the whereabouts of Potter and his friend and hopefully Potter will try to save his little friend."  
I picked up the girls unconscious body with ease, and walked to the doors. In pushed them open and made my way to the front hall. A house elf stood there and opened the door. I made my way across the grounds to the apparation point. I looked down at the young woman in my arms, and felt a pang in my chest. She was to young to have gone through as much as she had, and it had just gotten a whole lot worse. I just hope she is strong enough to survive what was about to come her way, and with that thought he disaperated with the girl in his arms.  
I reappeared with her a few minutes later outside the Hogwarts gates. I made my way up to the castle carrying the girl. As I made my way through through the halls of the castle, she began to shiver in my arms. I stopped in the hall, and pulled off my winter cloak. I wrapped her in it and pulled her closer to my chest. I set off at a much quicker pace, finally reaching the gargoyle. I whispered my password, "Salzar," and took off up the rotating staircase. I reached my office door and opened quietly to keep away the unwanted attention of the former headmasters and headmistresses. I went straight to the private quarters attached to the office, and straight through to my bedroom. I layed her gently on the bed, and covered her with my blankets, keeping her wrapped in my cloak. All I could do now was to sit and wait for her to wake.  
I sat in an armchair beside the bed, thinking about how she would react to the fact she was bound to me for life. The only way out was for the death of one of us. Hopefully for the girl's sake I will die in the final battle. I would have out lived my use should I live through the end of the war, and the girl would be miserable with me. It would be better for the both of us if I were to die.  
I heard her moan and looked over at her seeing she was beginning to wake. She opened her eyes slowly, and she began looking around, and taking in her surroundings. When her eyes landed on me she tried scooting to the far side of my bed, but stopped and cringed letting out a groan of pain.  
"Your gonna be sore for awhile," I told her.  
"What did you do to me," she asked.  
"I will explain soon but first you need to eat," I said. I then walked over to the fireplace grabbing a pinch of floo powder. I threw it in saying, "kitchens." When the flames turned green I stuck my head through. At that time a small house elf stood standing there and waiting for my command.  
"How may I be helping you master," squeaked the young house-elf.  
"I would like a bowl of chicken broth and some hot tea brought up to my quarters," I ordered.  
"Yes master, will that be all?," he squeaked.  
"Yes," I said and with that I pulled my head from the fireplace. I turned around and walked back over to the chair I had been sitting in. I felt the girls eyes on me the entire time. I looked up at her after I sat down, I could see the fear in her eye and I hated it.  
"Sir," she whispered.  
"Yes Miss Granger," I answered.  
"Why am I here? What do you want from me?" she asked me.  
Before I could answer however a young house elf popped in with a tray. He sat the tray on the nightstand and popped out. I handed the girl the bowl of soup, "eat, it will make you feel better," I ordered. She looked at me for a moment and then carefully took the bowl from me. I then fixed us both a cup of tea.  
"I will explain everything once I return," I told her, and with that I left the bedroom and headed for my office. I needed to speak with Albus.  
I stepped into my office slamming the door closed. I cast a Muffliato Charm around Albus's portrait and myself.  
"Albus the girl, what do you want me to tell her," I asked him.  
"Truth Severus, it is the only way to gain her trust," he said.  
"But that would be feeding the Dark Lord information of my true alliance," I said thinking the old man had finally lost it.  
"Not if you were to finish the binding, then you could occlude her mind as well," Albus explained.  
"I will not invade her privacy like that, nor do I want to hear her amorous thoughts of or ," I exclaimed.  
"Severus, this is the only way. I wouldn't make you do it if there was another option. Now go get her and bring her in here," he ordered.  
I walked back to the bedroom thinking I couldn't wait till the end of the war. I would more than likely be dead but there was nothing left for me anyway. It would be much better for the girl as well, because I'm sure she would rather spend her life with some young and handsome man. I mean what would such am attractive young woman want with The Bat of The Dungeons, The Greasy Git, an old snarky man like me.  
I entered the bedroom to see her sitting where I left her, but she was reading the book I left on my nightstand. It was such a beautiful scene her laying in my bed reading a book, one I could get used too. I shook my head to get that thought out, that would never happen, she would never feel anything towards me other than discust and fear. "Miss Granger," I called from the doorway. She jumped dropping the book which clattered to the floor landing with a thud.  
"I was just looking I didn't mean to go through your stuff," she rambled looking at me with fear in her eyes. She was slowly edging herself farther and farther from me on the bed.  
I walked over picked the book up and put it on my nightstand. Then I turned to the girl, "come with me," I stated while offering my hand. She studied me for a minute as if trying to detect a threat. Slowly she took my hand and I helped her up. When she was completely upright she began to shake. I pulled her closer to me, allowing her to lean on me for support, and with that we made our way to my office.

**worrywart: thank you for bringing this to my attention I will do my best to steer clear of his plot line.**

**thank you everyone for all the reviews can't wait to see what ya'll think of this chapter.**


End file.
